1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wind detectors, and more particularly, to a device for detecting and signalling the occurrence of wind velocity greater than a predetermined level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High velocity winds can be dangerous to life and limb and can be very damaging to property. In this respect, devices have been developed to warn persons of the occurrence of high velocity winds. For example, the following U.S. patents relate to devices for wind velocity detection and signalling: U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,191; 3,964,038; 4,488,431; 4,548,074; and 4,669,304. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,191 discloses a wind velocity indicator and alarm that includes a wind-responsive device on a lever for making an electrical contact for actuating an alarm. The wind-responsive device is like a pendulum, having a wind-responsive device suspended on a free-swinging arm. A problem associated with such free-swinging wind-responsive devices is the possibility of resonant action taking place to give erroneous wind readings. More specifically, if a little puff of wind happens to give the wind-responsive device a little push on a down swing, then the wind-responsive device can give erroneously high results due to resonance additive effects. Likewise, if a little puff of wind happens to give the wind-responsive device a little push on a up swing, then the wind-responsive device can give erroneously low results due to resonance subtractive effects. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind-responsive device were provided which was not susceptible to additive and subtractive effects due to resonance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,038 employs a rocking arm as a wind-responsive device. The rocking arm is susceptible to the resonance effects discussed above in relation to U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,191.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,431 discloses a wind speed and direction indicator that employs a large magnetic compass. Designing and building such large compasses such as used with this device is a complex and expensive task. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind-responsive device were provided which did not employ a magnetic compass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,074 discloses a wind speed and direction indicator that employs an anemometer and a wind direction indicator sharing a common rotational axis. As such, distinguishing between signals relating to wind velocity from the anemometer must be distinguished from signals due to the wind direction indicator. More specifically, a complex arrangement of electrical coils, actuators, and gaps are employed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind-responsive device were provided that did not require a complex arrangement of electrical coils, actuators, and gaps to indicate wind velocity and direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,304 discloses a wind direction indicator which visually indicates the direction the wind is blowing. No provision is made for measuring or indicating wind velocity. No provision is made for signalling the presence of wind that exceeds a predetermined velocity. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind-responsive device were provided which permitted remote monitoring of wind velocity.
There are two aspects of wind velocity that the prior art signalling devices mentioned above do not appear to address. One aspect is signalling the occurrence of an intermittent gust of high velocity wind that exceeds a predetermined level. The other aspect is a continuous signalling of the wind velocity, whether the velocity is of dangerous levels or not. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind-responsive device were provided which provided an audible signal upon the occurrence of an intermittent gust of wind that exceeds a predetermined level and that provides a continuous signalling of wind velocity, no matter what the wind velocity is.
When an intermittent gust of wind exceeds a predetermined value, it would be desirable if an audible alarm sounded for a certain period of time to help assure that the residents of a building received the warning signal. It would also be desirable if the audible signal were automatically shut off and reset after an appropriate period of time. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind-responsive device were provided that sounded an audible alarm signal for the occurrence of a high velocity gust of wind, that continued to signal that occurrence for an appropriate period of time, and that shut itself off and reset itself after the signalling time.
Wind can approach a sensing device from any direction. For a wind-responsive device to accurately detect wind velocity, the wind-responsive device should be able to orient itself into the wind, no matter what direction the wind is coming from. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind-responsive device were provided which oriented itself into the wind for optimum detection of wind velocity.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use wind-responsive devices to detect and indicate wind velocity, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a wind velocity signalling apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not susceptible to additive and subtractive effects due to resonance; (2) does not employ a magnetic compass; (3) does not require a complex arrangement of electrical coils, actuators, and gaps to indicate wind velocity and direction; (4) permits remote monitoring of wind velocity; (5) provides an audible signal upon the occurrence of an intermittent gust of wind that exceeds a predetermined level and provides a continuous signalling of wind velocity, no matter what the wind velocity is; (6) sounds an audible alarm signal for the occurrence of a high velocity gust of wind, continues to signal that occurrence for an appropriate period of time, and shuts itself off and resets itself after the signalling time; and (7) orients itself into the: wind for optimum detection of wind velocity. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique wind velocity signalling apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.